The House of Salazar
by Praenubilus
Summary: Harry wakes up a Slytherin. Can he find his way back to Gryffindor? eventually slash HPDM
1. Books With No Name

Author: Praenubilus  
  
Title: The House of Salazar  
  
Chapter: 1/?  
  
Rating: G (so far)  
  
Summary: Harry finds a book in the library and wakes up a Slytherin; can he find his way back to Gryffindor?  
  
Harry was bored, of course, so would anyone else who had spent his or her summer at Hogwarts virtually alone. At first summer at Hogwarts, without the Dursley's had seemed like such a great idea, however it wasn't. Secret passages had been explored and homework had been completed. Order members ran in and out, but they never had time to stop and talk. Harry had so much time to himself, in fact all of this free time gave him time to think and brood upon the past, present, and future.   
  
Harry reflected back to his first year. All the way back to the sorting ceremony. How would have things turned out if that day on the train he had accepted Malfoy's offer at friendship? How would things have been if he had been sorted into Slytherin? There were so many possibilities.   
  
Harry shivered. Why was he thinking these things? He told himself not to worry. After all the start of term was tomorrow. Ron and Hermione would be back and he'd be so busy he wouldn't have time to think.   
  
Harry got up and replaced the books he had been skimming through; that's when he came across an ordinary book. He took it from the shelf and examined it. The book had no cover and no writing on the spine, but other than that there was nothing significant about the book at all. But for some reason Harry felt drawn to the book, as if it were calling his name. He now had the sudden urge to read the book. He immediately sat down in a chair and began to read it.   
  
He flipped open the book and found words written only on one page, they weren't English either. The book was written in Latin. Harry read the words out loud.   
  
"Admitto mi ambulo fero alium sulcum."  
  
Suddenly Harry felt extremely sleepy. He decided best not to fall asleep in the library so he placed the book where he had found it and began to walk back towards the Gryffindor Common Room. The farther he walked the sleepier he became. Finally, whilst walking up a staircase Harry passed out from exhaustion.  
  
A/N: "Admitto mi ambulo fero alium sulcum." Is my pathetic attempt at Latin for: "Let me walk along the other path." I am a poor excuse of a Latin student. 


	2. Waking up

The House of Salazar  
  
2/?  
  
-  
  
"Harry, wake up, you're going to be late for potions."  
  
Harry Potter cracked open his eyes. He wasn't greeted with the gold and crimson of Gryffindor Tower, but instead with the green and silver of the Slytherin Dungeon.   
  
"C'mon, you already missed breakfast."  
  
Harry looked over to who was talking to him. He was expecting Ron, but in Ron's place was Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"Don't you remember yesterday?"  
  
Harry was beginning to panic.  
  
"Why am I here, in Slytherin?"  
  
"Now, I knew you hit your head, but I didn't know you hit it that hard."  
  
Harry sat up in bed. Suddenly he was flooded with memories. Memories of a life he had never lived, memories of a life in which the sorting hat had placed him in Slytherin. Draco looked at him; concern was shining in his eyes.   
  
"Maybe you should stay here. Don't worry I'll tell Snape."  
  
Draco left for potions. Harry just sat there staring into space. His mind was going a-mile-a-minute. 'How was this possible?' He tried to remember the last five years of his life. 'I am a Gryffindor. I have to be...or was it all a dream?' Harry got up and looked into the mirror.   
  
"No, it wasn't a dream. This is the dream, and any moment now, I'm going to wake up in Gryffindor. I'll tell Ron and Hermione about it. Then we'll all laugh about it. I just have to wait till I wake up."  
  
Harry sat on the edge of his bed waiting for himself to wake up. After an hour he realized he wasn't going to wake up. He tried desperately to remember how he had gotten into Slytherin in the first place.   
  
A/N: hmmmmm.........I sense a flashback coming, don't you? 


	3. Flashback

The House of Salazar 

**Chapter 3 – Flashback**

** Flashback **

**The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat.**

**He waited. **

"**Hmm," Said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting...so where shall I put you?"**

**Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, 'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.'**

**"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice**

"**Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that." **

**The hat seemed to stop and think about something.**

"**Not to consider the lives that would be spared...I've made my decision...**

**SLYTHERIN!"**

**Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily towards Slytherin table.**

**Harry looked back at Ron, who frowned at him and turned away. Harry looked back at Slytherin table. Malfoy was smiling at him. Harry took the seat next to Malfoy.**

**"Lets try this again, Potter. I'm Draco Malfoy, welcome to Slytherin."**

**Malfoy extended his hand.**

**Harry took it.**

**"I'm Harry Potter."**


End file.
